Querido sensei
by mimipurity
Summary: Querido Sensei... Le escribo sabiendo que jamás lo leerá. No tengo intenciones de que esta carta llegue a sus manos, solo quiero encontrar un medio para desahogarme y expresar todo lo que siento. [OS]


_Querido Sensei_

 _Le escribo sabiendo que jamás lo leerá. No tengo intenciones de que esta carta llegue a sus manos, solo quiero encontrar un medio para desahogarme y expresar todo lo que siento._ _  
_ _Sí, soy una cobarde por no enfrentarlo, por plasmar con palabras lo que debí decir hace mucho tiempo, pero se me hace más fácil encerrarme en mi cuarto a escribir que pararme frente a usted._

 _Siento lástima de mí misma, de que yo, Haruno Sakura, aprendiz de la legendaria Sanin, experta en ninjutsu médico, tenga que ocultar lo que siente por temor. Pero ¿Temor de qué? ¿De ser rechazada? ¿De ser mal vista? No lo sé, tampoco me lo explico, simplemente tengo miedo de abrir mi corazón._ _  
_ _La verdad es que esto no tiene sentido ni lógica, tampoco espero dar una respuesta a lo que siento, pero es extraño como cambian las cosas, como un pequeño sentimiento de admiración crezca con los años para sí, sentirme completa y locamente enamorada de usted._

 _Quisiera contarle tantas cosas, pero ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Por cómo me enamoré de usted? ¿O cómo usted me enamoró? No encuentro claridad en mis emociones, me siento inestable... ¿Me dejé conquistar por usted? ¿Busqué excusas para amarlo? Tantas preguntas que no he podido responderme, pero sin embargo, no espero una respuesta tampoco, solo sé, que sigo ocultando lo que siento, como si tuviera miedo de perder, como si algo estuviera mal._ _  
_ _¿Es correcto amar a alguien mayor? ¿A alguien que siempre estuvo a mi lado? ¿A alguien que siempre se preocupó por mí? ¿A alguien tan ilegal? ¿A alguien que no ha demostrado el más mínimo sentimiento, más que fraternal?_

 _Espero que al final de esta declaración pueda encontrar la razón por la que no he podido dejar de amarlo._

 _No puedo decir que a mis doce años me sentí cautivada por usted, no creo tampoco en eso que dicen "amor a primera vista". Con sinceridad puedo decir, que nuestro primer encuentro me dio la impresión de ser un viejo aburrido, irresponsable y despreocupado. Claro que aún sigo pensando eso, pero he conocido sus demonios, sus aflicciones, sus temores, sus metas, sus ideales, que me han hecho amar hasta el lado más pervertido que abunda en usted._

 _¿A los dieciséis? Quizás. El lazo irrompible que se creó en la cuarta guerra shinobi._ _  
_ _Nunca había sentido tanto miedo de morir, de perder, de fallar. Pero ahí estuvo, siempre alentándome, tendiéndome su mano para no dejarme perecer, para luchar juntos, para vivir._ _  
_ _Nos unimos, el extinto equipo siete afianzó sus vínculos, y yo reforcé más el mío con usted. Claro, había un tema pendiente con cierto ninja desertor, pero la soledad y el desprecio me hicieron fuerte, me hicieron valorar quien soy y lo que merezco. Sería una estúpida si después de tanto, dejara todo lo que ha crecido en mí desapareciera por un capricho de cría. Además, sentía que había otra persona que siempre estuvo frente a mí pero no noté, ahora yo quería caminar a su lado._

 _¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado, sensei? ¿Qué sintió en su estómago cuando veía a esa persona? ¿Lo amó también? ¿Correspondió a sus sentimientos? ¿Le rompieron el corazón?_ _  
_ _Quisiera escuchar tanto, pero yo misma me he negado, y cubrí mis oídos y mis ojos a la realidad, a la realidad que nos separa como alumna y profesor._

 _Pero claro, como nunca se enteró de la manera en que latía mi corazón cuando me miraba, no puedo culparlo de todo lo que despertó en mí, cuando me besó. ¿Se acuerda?_ _  
_ _Quizás pensó que para mí fue indiferente aquel primer beso, pero ¿la verdad? Es que no sabe lo mucho que esperaba ese momento._

 _¿Quiere que se lo recuerde? ¿O quiere en verdad saber lo que pensé aquel día?_ _  
_ _Aún lo recuerdo, cada detalle, cada sensación, incluso el olor primaveral de aquel día._ _  
_ _Ni siquiera cumplía mi mayoría de edad ¿Entiende lo pervertido que es? Naruto no estaba, la aldea casi vacía, el trabajo en el hospital me estaba agotando, y su puesto de hokage lo dejaba sin energías._ _  
_ _Nos encontramos en el interior del bosque a las afueras de la aldea, donde entrenábamos unos años atrás. Se sorprendió de verme allí, y me propuso entrenar como en los viejos tiempos. A pesar de que había ido allí para descansar, no podía negarme a usted._ _  
_ _Me dejé ganar, porque si no, desfallecería en aquel mismo lugar, trabajar treinta y seis horas seguidas en mi turno, no era bueno para la salud, pero usted ni se enteró, tampoco quería que lo supiera, prefería arriesgarme a pasar tiempo con mi sensei._ _  
_ _Creyó que había perdido fuerza, que la falta de entrenamiento me volvió torpe y débil, pero toda mi energía se había esfumado en salvar vidas los días anteriores, además, no se imagina lo vulnerable que me sentía cuando rozaba mi piel._ _  
_ _Nos recostamos en la hierba, hablamos por horas, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba a usted, y me alivió, me sanó, como hacía años no lo hacía. Cada vez más, estaba segura de que por usted, no sentía admiración, ni cariño, yo sentía amor._ _  
_ _Creo que sintió lástima por mí cuando le dije que aún no recibía mi primer beso, y que estaba celosa de que mis amigas ya tuvieran incluso pareja. Por eso me besó ¿no? Me tomó por sorpresa, quizás no fue como lo esperaba, pero era todo lo que necesitaba. Fue tan corto como un suspiro._ _  
_ _¿El trabajo del Hokage es cumplir con los deseos de su gente? ¿O simplemente fue un impulso, de Kakashi?_

 _Creí que después de eso tomaría distancia ¿Qué hacía un anciano como usted besando a una niña como yo? Pero nuestro lazo seguía allí, firme, el hilo rojo del destino nos acercaba cada vez más._

 _Fue un par de años después cuando me enamoré._ _  
_ _Quizás antes, era un sentimiento platónico, idóneo, de que amaba a mi profesor, algo que solo podría salir en esas novelas que ha memorizado. Pero luego entendí que no, que realmente lo amaba, que no lo amaba por ser mayor, ni por ser mi sensei, mucho menos por ser Hokage, yo lo amaba por ser usted, por ser Hatake Kakashi._

 _¿Alguna vez ha intentado comprender la diferencia entre amar y enamorarse? Creo que llevo años cuestionándomelo._ _  
_ _Amar, es sentir, es plenitud, es respeto, es admiración, es sentir cada latido que provoca, es vivir para seguir sintiéndome así._ _  
_ _Enamorarse... Creo que no podría explicarlo con palabras, son sentimientos confusos, pero sabía que me había enamorado, cuando entendí que no quería separarme más de usted._ _  
_ _Pero ¿Cómo decir lo que he callado por años? No es fácil aceptar un sentimiento sin que aparezcan obstáculos que me hagan seguir guardándolo en mi interior. Mucho menos es fácil querer abrir mi corazón, a alguien que jamás ha dado indicios de tener uno._ _  
_ _¿Podía acaso decirle lo que sentía sin que me rechace? Siempre he pensado que el lazo que si alguna vez me correspondiera, sería por simple cortesía, por no lastimarme, no porque realmente me quisiera, y por eso decidí callar, y seguí amándolo en las sombras, seguí viendo su espalda, seguí simulando lo que sentía mi corazón, si esa era la única forma de vivir junto a usted._

 _¿Cree que a mis veintitrés años tenga que dejar de lado lo que siento y conformarme con una vida junto a alguien que quizás nunca llegue a amar como a usted?_ _  
_ _Siempre he creído que terminaré emparejada con un shinobi al que solamente le tenga cariño, porque amor, no podría volver a sentirlo de la misma manera, y tendré que seguir escondiéndolo, guardándolo, callándolo._

 _Sensei, estoy enamorada de usted, llevo casi ocho años amándolo con las mismas fuerzas, que crecen día a día, las mismas fuerzas que me han obligado a cerrar mi corazón y esconderlo del sufrimiento, porque un shinobi como usted, no podría estar con alguien como yo. Su querida alumna._ _  
_ _Sensei, estoy enamorada de usted, y lo he callado porque temo al rechazo, temo dañarlo, temo hacer las cosas mal._

 _Sensei, escribo esto para aclarar mis sentimientos, ordenar las palabras, antes de ir a enfrentarlo y decirle, que estoy enamorada de usted._

— ¿Kakashi? ¿Que haces?

Vio como el peliplateado estaba sentado en el suelo de su nuevo departamento, junto a una gran caja, sosteniendo en ambas manos una carta, mientras sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas.

Se levantó rápidamente al sentir la presencia de la kunoichi, para abrazarla mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de Sakura.

— Tardaste mucho en hacerlo, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi.


End file.
